Products must compete in world markets and attract many consumers or buyers in order to be successful. A number of manufacturers produce electronic systems, such as Flash based media (e.g. storage, MP3 players, etc.), in credit card style or smaller sizes. There are many problems associated with these electronic systems that are size related. A considerable amount of effort has been applied to solving this issue.
One problem with these systems is electrical connection related. For example, a flash drive or MP3 player can require a Universal Serial Bus (USB) electrical connection. A standard A-type USB connection requires a connector that is approximately 12 millimeters (mm)×2.2 mm in size if implemented without a metal frame and 12 mm×4.5 mm with a standard metal frame.
The desired outcome of being able to store an electronic device with a USB connector in a small personal space becomes hindered as thickness and rigidity of the housing body make it difficult to fit in a small personal space.
In addition, current solutions have additional bulk and rigidity that make carrying in a small personal space (like a typical American wallet) less convenient than the more pliable credit card.
One solution has been to provide an approximately 2-2.5 mm thick card with a protruding “arm” containing contacts that act as the male side of a USB connector. However, this provides a bulky housing and potentially a relatively fragile connector that “sticks out”.
Other solutions have been proposed that maintain the card shape and expose the male connector by folding, pivoting, or sliding out a portion of the card. All these solutions require that some portion of the housing be of sufficient thickness to mate with a USB female connector.
The standard size for credit cards, business cards, etc. is about 55 mm×85 mm×1 mm which is incompatible with a female USB connector.
Thus, a need exists to create an electrical housing compatible with small personal spaces, such as wallets and the like. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures and consumer expectation, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought after but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.